


Everything I do, is for you.

by semikusa



Series: Everything I do, is for you. [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semikusa/pseuds/semikusa
Summary: Being a lordless samurai, people would assume that he was a mere rogue or a dishonorable man. The thing was, it was not he who chose to betray or leave his master. His master was kidnapped and sent to a faraway land. Up to now, he searches for him in hopes he is still alive and is ready to lay down his life no other than the prince of Hoshido, Nakajima Yuto.





	Everything I do, is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm trying my hand at doing a fantasy AU. I kind of got the ideas and terms from FE! I love that game~ This is kind of related to one of the most recent games (since that's the only one with a Japanese kingdom haha).

A katana forcefully shoves against the young samurai's own and makes him lose his balance. A quick follow-up strike lands on his left which surprises him. The samurai, Yamada, falls on his back, out of breath, while the nimble ninja, Chinen, points the sword at his throat.

"Again? I can never win against you, Chinen. Even if you don't use katanas as your main weapon," Yamada barely makes out.

"I'm just really talented at swords too," he boasts while displaying a flashy slashing of his katana.

Despite his loss, Yamada Ryosuke was still one of the most skilled samurais in the kingdom. He was once a retainer of the young prince. Even if he was no longer a retainer, his skill never diminished. Albeit his young age and small stature, he was known for his nimble movements and landing countless critical hits. He wasn’t immediately recognized though, due to his appearance and his shy attitude. But what made him so great was his hardworking attitude and endless optimism. People couldn’t help notice his overflowing talent. Nowadays, everyone admires him and asks to be taught by him. His good looks and amiable personality contributed to his popularity. He was unrivaled by anyone, except for the young prince and Chinen. The reason why he works so hard though is unknown.

Yamada argued, “Why don’t you join the tournament then? You’ll win first, with no doubt.”

“I don’t like battling it out with old sweaty men. This is why I use shuriken and attack from a distance, and why I prefer covert missions.”

“Then just use your shuriken!”

“But that’ll mean they’ll have to get close to stop me. I don’t like that.”

Yamada rolls his eyes at his persistence and decides he’ll stop at that.

Chinen Yuri was and always been a ninja but he's surprisingly good at other fields, one that is sword-fighting. He's more suited to quick kills and adapts well to different situations, thus why he was more suited to become a ninja. He's one of the best ones out there, always busy with jobs but he doesn't really have a master. He says it's so that he can "rake in the cash". Maybe he means that he can earn more from different jobs than serving under one lord. Well, with someone as prideful as he is, he doesn't look like the type to be at someone's beck and call. Despite his standoffish and egoistic character, Yamada managed to get along with him, albeit all his snarky remarks.

Yamada groans in annoyance and defeat, a bit too loudly as tons of birds fly away from their vicinity. Hurried footsteps are heard not so little after their sparring. It was the young healer, Okamoto Keito. He rushes to Yamada's side and brings out his healing rod to relieve his pain. He displays a worried look on his face but Yamada waves him off, groaning as he sits up.

"But you have a tournament in a few minutes! Chinen! Don't you think you've overdone it again?"

"This guy is pretty stubborn, always thinking that he can beat me. Blame him."

"Chinen!"

Yamada clicks his tongue at him and turns his head back to Keito, "It's fine, it's fine. I just wanted to warm-up a little. It's really not bad. He barely inflicted anything on me, and the fall was the thing that hurt the most anyway." Yamada smiles at him to wear off his uneasiness but Keito can't help but be worried.

It was kind of his thing though, always worried about his friends and eternally kind. It was befitting for a skilled healer like him. He was glad that he had a friend who always cared for his health and checks up on him regularly, unlike the ninja who always bested and poked fun at him. Keito was not really suited for hurting others or slaying in a battlefield. People made fun of his meek character but Yamada refuses to believe that and rebuts that he was strong enough to admit that and that sincerely care for others. He believes that he’s brave enough to put himself at risk on the battlefield just to protect others. Due to his encouragement, Keito pushes himself to become a better healer for his friends, and it pulled through.

Feeling all better, Yamada stands up and picks up his sword, ready for another round not until a quirky small boy runs up to them. It was their other friend, a sniper named Arioka Daiki.

He’s one of the loudest and one of the most overly hyper persons they’ve ever met, contrary to his choice of work. Being a sniper requires you to remain hidden as long as possible and that means he has to keep quiet almost the whole time. Despite his usual character, he can pull it off all too greatly. It’s not because he’s actually putting up a persona of optimism but rather, he used to be so quiet and distant. He doesn’t hail from their kingdom but rather from the neighboring one. People from their kingdom are usually ostracized or mistreated due to their poor relations. Daiki was a young boy when he, due to unknown circumstances, was abandoned in a foreign land. A Nohrian all alone in the land of Hoshido was certainly not a good situation to be in. He became a victim of this abuse, forcing him to live off the streets as a child. But because of this, he met Yamada and was saved by him and now lives a better life.

“Yamadaaa!! It’s your turn at the arena!! Hurry or you’ll lose by default!”

True enough, Yamada had lost track of the time and forgot that he was almost up. He slides back his sword to his sheath and immediately sprints back to the arena.

“Man, were you even taking note of the time? Anymore, he would’ve lost!”

Chinen replies with nonchalance, “It’s not my tournament, so I didn’t think about it much.”

“Why are you even his friend?!”

  
“That, I don’t know. But he’s fun to mess with, so I guess I’ll stick around. Let’s go?

* * *

 

Different kinds of metals clashing together, groans from either fighter, howls, cheers, and jeers resounding the arena is what caused the uproar in town. People were betting on the better fighter, some distraught over losing too much of their money and others overjoyed over all the cash they raked in today. Of course, the best fighter would earn a lot too, but that didn’t matter to them as their pride was on the line. This was the place for them to showcase all their new tricks and skills and show who’s best in town. Last year it was a spear master who hailed north of the town. He was incredibly buff and had a lot of stamina. But he had the personality of a typical ruffian, terrorizing the younger fighters and showing them no mercy. Unfortunately, this was Yamada’s opponent for the day, as he beat all the others in the past battles. His tall gargantuan size made him seem way more intimidating to the short samurai. He had the advantage here, as lances beat swords and of course, his height.

Nevertheless, Yamada was fired up and ready to take on this challenge. The announcer alarms the start of the match and cries fill the arena. Not too long after the start, the spear master immediately strikes at Yamada left flank. Yamada barely steps away and doesn’t have enough time to dodge the immediate swipe of the lance to his side. Due to the enormous momentum, Yamada flies to the side, landing on his back a bit too harshly, which makes him wince in pain. The man laughs boisterously, mocking his small figure.

“A small brat like ya thinks he has any chances with me? Yer gettin’ a bit cocky! Let me teach you a lil’ lesson on knowin’ yer place!” He spits at him and the audience roar in reply.

Yamada spits at his side in annoyance and immediately gets up and prepares his stance. He shouts shrilly as he rushes for a strike at his enemy. His enemy, still busy with boasting, gets caught in surprise. Yamada manages to land a strike on him, but because samurais aren’t really the strong types, it barely wounds him.

“What kinda attack was that?!” The man snarks at him and immediately strikes the butt of his lance to Yamada’s solar plexus, driving him all the way to the walls of the arena. The arena is filled up with keening and caterwauling sounds as they cheer for the bigger man. Yamada howls loudly in pain as his back and head meet the wall. Yamada almost loses all his breath and is on the verge of losing consciousness. Blood drips from the side of his mouth as he tries to breathe again. He coughs vigorously as he tries his best to get up once again. Now his hands are shaking due to the sudden impact but he picks up his sword again. His vision becomes a bit blurred, but he can still make out his opponent. He rushes for a frontal assault once again but the man thrusts his spear upwards to knock the sword out his hands and barely pierces the side of Yamada, as he was quick enough to avoid his attack. Yamada winces at the pain on his side and before he can react, the spear master strikes his chest again with the butt of the spear and knocks him down. Yamada breathless and no longer has no strength, doesn’t get up and it becomes a win for the spear master. Despite a skilled swordsman like Yamada, he can never beat someone with tons of years of experience and of course, someone who was this man. His pride was no joke though, he was indeed really strong. (But I guess he wasn’t all that intellectual, as his speech was kind of street-like or rough.)

* * *

 

Yamada groans in frustration, as this was his first loss in the tournament and that since he lost, he had to battle again right after this. Arioka, Chinen, and Okamoto rush over to their friend, all frantic and worried, but Chinen didn’t really show it.

“What the hell was that?! How could they put you up against that guy?! It’s totally unfair!” Arioka exclaims.

“It’s that kind of tournament, Daiki. What else can he do? Complain and ask for another opponent? He’s not that kind of guy.” Chinen replies.

“But did you see how different their sizes are?! It’s so obvious who’d win!”

“Of course I did. But if I was in his house, I wouldn’t refuse either. You still put up a good fight, Ryosuke.” Chinen squats to meet his eyes.

Yamada, extremely exhausted and breathless, mutters thanks to them while Keito performs his healing rituals on him. He has so many things to say, but he rather focuses on healing his injuries.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Thank you, Keito. I wouldn’t survive without you.”

Arioka interjects, “Hey, what about us?! We were moral support!”

Yamada’s laugh was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the announcer’s voice.

“We have our new challenger today! The young mercenary from Nohr! He made it pretty far too but obviously lost to the champion spear master! But today, he’ll be going up against the midget (Yamada reacts violently at the comment) but adept samurai! Despite being a mere mercenary, his swordsmanship is unrivaled! His style is definitely unique but works nonetheless! But who’s the better swordsman?! Is it the mysterious mercenary from Nohr, or one the kingdom’s best young samurai?! Place all your bets and we’ll begin shortly!”

Yamada raises his eyebrow in question.

“Who…?”

Chinen looks around for the opponent and says, “Some guy named Kouji. No one knows who he is, where exactly he came from or why he is even here. They messed him up real good yesterday too.”

Arioka shudders at Chinen’s comment, remembering his treatment back then.

“Is it even okay…? I’m pretty sure they didn’t try to heal him!” Arioka sneers.

“We can’t do anything about those kinds of people; those ravages, thinking they can mess with vulnerable kids like that,” Chinen grits his teeth.

Keito finally finishes up and Yamada feels better than before. He can still kind of feel the impact from a while ago, but now he can get up and fight again.

“Whoever he may be, I’ll still fight like a man. He probably wouldn’t allow me to go easy on him. Thanks, guys, really.”

Arioka flashes a smile and gives a thumbs up while Chinen and Okamoto nod in response.

* * *

 

Yamada shakes off his uneasiness again and heads back to the center of the arena. He spots a tall young man, in unfamiliar clothing (most likely Nohrian garb). They looked to be the same age too. What he doesn’t notice is his foreign appearance but that the man clutching his sword arm, as if it was sprained or broken. He felt a bit guilty though, being allowed to heal up while this man was just sent here incredibly weakened. Despite his ragged appearance, he sensed an extreme aura of bloodlust and aggression. He was probably not too happy over how the people treated him.

Yamada approaches him slowly and without doing anything, the young man suddenly protests,

“Don’t you dare go easy on me, just because I’m a little injured.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good. I don’t want them making fun of me.”

Yamada can’t help but be amused at his remarks. He thinks to himself, “he must have a lot of pride, huh.”

The announcer signals the time of the match. The mercenary readies his stance just like Yamada but Yamada feels a bit off. He’s met and challenged a bunch of mercenaries but he hasn’t seen a stance or style like this. His style is likened to a samurai’s, not a mercenary’s. He puts this thought at the back of his mind though, since it isn’t so important right now.

The mercenary rushes for a frontal strike, but Yamada immediately dodges, making him completely miss his attack. He can sense the adrenaline rush from the man. Probably from the pent-up frustration over the people here and for other unknown reasons. Because of this, Yamada takes advantage of his inaccuracies and simply just dodges all his attacks. He simply evades all of the mercenary’s clumsy blows.

“You don’t want to hit back, huh?! You scared or what?!”

  
Yamada feeling slightly offended at his remark, finds a blind spot and lands a bunch of small hits all over his body and gets behind him and slams his katana on his back. The mercenary loses footing and falls forward and the hall resounds in cheers for Yamada. The man doesn’t take long in getting up but he seems a lot more weakened than a while ago. They both push for a frontal assault but Yamada is quick enough to switch up his attack and gets behind him again, shoving him to the ground. Again, he doesn’t take all that long to get up and prepare for his next attack.

His attack was something unprecedented though. It was a move that seemed a bit too fast or odd for a mercenary fighting style. Mercenaries are obviously skilled, but not a lot of them could move as fast and aim correctly like a samurai, not until this man proved it wrong. He performed an attack that seemed like what a samurai would do. He swiftly avoids Yamada’s slash to his side and in no time lashes at Yamada. This takes Yamada by surprise and he manages to nick his shoulder. Yamada winces in pain and launches a counterattack. He manages to land a critical hit and it ends up being the injured arm of his opponent. The mercenary groans in pain and falls to his knees, not having enough strength to hold his sword. He drops his sword in defeat and the announcer announces Yamada’s victory. As soon as Yamada’s friends rush over, the mercenary falls to the floor, completely fatigued.

Yamada goes over to check on him. He squats down to look at him and check his breathing. He’s still breathing but he seems extremely wrecked. While he calls his friends for help, he remembers what he was thinking about during the start of the match.

“This guy’s kinda unique, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a hard time choosing their classes, really. But I guess it works? Hopefully you enjoyed! (I tried...)


End file.
